


Soft Lips and Rosy Cheeks

by JustDone



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Also some fluff, Driven by instinct, First Time Blow Jobs, Just two needy boys, Kissing, Loooots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seunghyub calls Hun cat boy, Shy!Hun, Smut, Teasing, They're both unexperienced, a little awkward, because he acts like a cat, blowjob, handjob, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDone/pseuds/JustDone
Summary: Seunghyub rarely visits Hun's room. But when he does, it's for something he and Hunnie both crave.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Soft Lips and Rosy Cheeks

Seunghyub rarely visits Hun's room. Frankly, he doesn't have anything to do there and it's not a great space to hang out either. He prefers his room or the shared living room where they can all sit on the couch and spend some time together.

He only visits during special occasions, like this one.

So when Hun's back was pressed against the inner side of his door, his legs hooked around Seunghyub's waist while the leader's mouth exploited the tender skin of Hun's pale neck, it took Seunghyub some time to find the lock and lock the door. He's definitely going to leave some marks on the neck though.

When he succeeded, his hand found it's way back to Hun's small waist, pulling him closer. Hun gasped as he felt Seunghyub's cold fingers find their way underneath the shirt. Seunghyub buckled his hips and Hun could feel how hard he was. Teeth grazed Hun's skin and he moaned.

"Hyung- Hyung, the bed-"

He could feel the hands previously roaming about under his shirt now grab his ass and squeeze.

"Ah, hyung!!"

Seunghyub chuckled. He pulled Hun from the door and carried him to the bed. He dropped Hun on the bed and climbed up on top of him. 

For a second they were both still, looking at each other with eyes full of hunger. Hun's shirt has risen so he nervously pulled it down, but Seunghyub grabbed his hand before he could get away with it. 

"Don't do that. Don't hide from me."

"But-"

"No buts. You're beautiful."

A slight rosy blush spread across Hun's cheeks.

Seunghyub hooked his thumb over the hem of Hun's shirt and slowly exposed some more skin. He planted kisses all over Hun's lower stomach and then blew some air softly over the wet skin. The boy beneath him shivered.

When he looked up he noticed Hun's eyes were closed, head tilted upwards and mouth slightly open, breathing in the cold air of the room while his own body heated up. 

Hunnie slowly opened his eyes only to find Seunghyub's face ridiculously close. Or maybe conveniently? His mouth found Seunghyub's and in one motion he switched their positions, Seunghyub now laying on his back with Hun sitting on his lap.

Of course, Seunghyub was stronger, but he allowed Hun to overpower him this time.

Seunghyub wore a button-down shirt which Hun began to unbutton. Once finished, he's met with a toned stomach. From the point right over the hem of Seunghyub's pants, he starts to place his kisses on the hot skin, softly but surely.

Seunghyub felt something warm and wet.

Hun couldn't help but slide his tongue over the smooth skin every here and there.

Seunghyub smiled when he noticed the younger boy truly resembled a cat in this situation, hunched over and showering his abs with slow licks of his tongue.

Seunghyub's hands, of course, didn't just lie still without anything to do. He kept them on Hun's delicate waist at all times.

Finally reaching Seunghyub's nipples, Hun starts to nibble on one while reaching over with his hand for the other and playing with it between his fingers.

Seunghyub's nipples are very sensitive so Hun gets a reaction from him almost immediately. Small gasps grew deeper, accompanied by buckling of his hips and arching of his back.

Hun moved on, kissing the path from Seunghyub's collarbones, over his sharp jawline to his lips. Like they were waiting for him, slightly parted, Hun's own lips joined them for an open kiss.

Their tongues interlocking, playing with each other in a battle of control. Neither of them wanted to win, but they didn't want to lose either.

It was time for Seunghyub to moan when Hun started to grind his hips against Seunghyub's crotch in a teasing motion.

"Hunnie..." he said as the low growl escaped him.

"Mmm?"

"Don't tease."

"Mhmm..."

Seunghyub's breath grew faster and deeper as he tried to meet Hun's hips, but Hun pressed him down, continuing with the painfully slow movement.

"Hun-ah."

This time, it was a warning. Or more like a threat.

Let's just say... Seunghyub isn't a very patient man. At least when it comes to his needs. So a few seconds after hearing his name there was a fast chain of movement. One moment Hun was on top and the other he was lying face down on the bed.

Suddenly there was a slap. And a gasp.

Then another slap. And another gasp.

Hun tried to wriggle out from beneath Seunghyub's strong body but it was hopeless. His buttocks stinging from Seunghyub's harsh spanks, he whined.

"I told you to stop teasing." It sounded more like an excuse than anything else. Then he got off, letting Hun turn around.

The younger boy sat up. "That hurt."

"You deserved it."

Hun pouted. Seunghyub felt a little sorry. Just a little.

He stood up. Hun's big eyes followed Seunghyub as he slid off his unbuttoned shirt and moved around the bed to get to Hun's side. He then moved Hun in a position, similar to a cat stretching it's back.

"Hyung- ?" Hun tensed and tried resisting. "No more..."

"My sweet little cat, will you let hyung kiss it better?" Seunghyub's voice was sweeter than honey as he slipped Hun's pants down, revealing his plump little butt, still a pale shade of pink.

Hun almost purred as Seunghyub's lips started to kiss. The cat-boy relaxed, arching his back further as Seunghyub's tongue caressed the previously abused areas of skin

"Ah, Hyung... please-" Hun whispered as Seunghyub moved teasingly to kiss his other butt cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Touch me... Please, touch me."

Hun could feel him smile against his skin between the kisses when Seunghyub reached around Hun's legs and with the tips of his fingers treated Hunnie's dick with the lightest of touches.

"Ah- ha-ah....." Hun shivered.

When a cold hand finally wrapped itself around his dick, his vision clouded and all he could feel was the slow strokes sending pleasure through his body.

Seunghyub's lips moved upwards, kissing Hun's lover back. He slid up the oversized shirt still hanging off of Hun's upper body while marking the path with his kisses, down his beautifully arched back.

Hun's moans were soft, like music to Seunghyub's ears.

He gasped when Seunghyub's thumb moved over the slit of his dick, the most sensitive part.

"Do you like that?" Seunghyub asked with a low voice.

He was closer now and Hun felt hot breath on his ear. Seunghyub was right on top of him and he could feel his strong muscles as he supported himself on one hand while using the other to keep teasing the poor boy.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, you do? How about this?"

Seunghyub's whole hand cupped the head of Hun's dick, moving in a circular motion.

"AH- Ahah- Seunghyub- aH!" The stimulation was too much for Hun to stay still. His thighs quivered. His elbows buckled and gave in until he lay chest-flat on the bed. Seunghyub noticed his hands grabbing the sheets for self-control.

Seunghyub moved his hand, stroking the dick slowly again as Hun caught his breath.

"Seunghyub-ah? Are you dropping honorifics now?" he asked, teasingly.

"No! Sorry, hyung..."

"That's right, my pretty cat boy."

Seunghyub kissed Hun's neck, his hand leaving Hun's dick to meet Hun's waist. As Seunghyub sucked on the soft skin on the nape of Hunnie's neck, moving down towards his shoulder, his hand travelled from the waist up and then down Hun's slim body.

When he reached Hun's butt he firmly grabbed one of his cheeks and kneaded the soft flesh, while Hun was making cat-like sounds expressing his pleasure.

"Hun-ah," said Seunghyub, softly.

"Mmm?"

"Can... can you do something about this?" Seunghyub's erection pressed harder into his thigh.

Hun could sense it wouldn't take a long time before he'll need to take care of Seunghyub. From the position they were in, he could feel his hard-on for a long time.

Hun rolled from under Seunghyub and pulled his pants up. Both of them sat up.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you... uh..."

Seunghyub blushed. 

"It's okay, hyung." the younger reassured him.

"Can you blow me off?" he asked quietly. They have never done anything oral before. Mutual handjobs and lots of making out were as far as they've come.

"Yeah, sure."

It barely took Seunghyub two seconds to get out of his pants. His eyes were glistering with excitement and lust as he lay back on the bed, leaning against Hun's pillows.

Hun moved slowly, reaching for Seunghyub's dick and gave him a few teasing strokes before bringing his lips closer. But instead of what Seunghyub expected, Hun locked Seunghyub's eyes in an intense gaze as his tongue licked right at the top of the head of the dick. 

Seunghyub lost it. Almost.

Hun looked so innocent looking at him through his long eyelashes, but his actions were telling a whole different story. It was the hottest thing Seunghyub has ever seen.

"Oh, God-"

Seunghyub's stomach muscles tightened as Hun's lips finally wrapped around his dick and he swallowed him, in one move.

The sensation was nothing like Seunghyub has ever experienced before. Unlike any of their hands, Hun's mouth was _hot_. 

Hun moved up, licking around the head, and then back down until the head of Seunghyub's dick hit the back of his throat. 

Once Hun sped up Seunghyub couldn't control himself anymore. He found his hand tugging at Hun's hair.

Hun moaned around the dick at the particularly rough tug of his hair and the vibrations of his throat sent pleasure up Seunghyub's veins.

"I'm close," he groaned.

Hun looked up, his eyes finding Seunghyub's head tilted upwards, mouth open and panting. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his stomach muscles clenching and releasing as the pleasure kept pooling in his lower abdomen.

Hun's hand joined his mouth as he stroked the base of the dick while focusing his mouth on the head, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

This sent Seunghyub over the edge. "Ahhh Hun-ah I'm going to come!"

Hun gave the head one last lick and moved away just in time for Seunghyub to come on his own stomach. Hun's hand took control now and he continued stroking Seunghyub all through the orgasm.

When Seunghyub finally got down from his high he noticed Hun was gone.

He looked around the room and saw Hun on his way to the bed with a pack of wet wipes.

"You have baby wipes?"

"They're only called baby wipes if you have a baby to wipe." Hun took one and moved forward to clean the come on Seunghyub's stomach. But Seunghyub jerked away the second he touched his skin.

"It's cold!" he whined.

Hun laughed. "Looks like these are baby wipes. Come on, let me clean that. I'll kill you if you get come on my fresh sheets."

Hun wiped the come off Seunghyub's stomach and went across the room again to throw the tissues in the trash. When he turned back, Seunghyub was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Hun asked, strolling closer.

"Nothing, come here..."

Seunghyub pulled Hun's hand until he was sitting on his lap, with knees on either side of Seunghyub's legs. Their lips found each other in a passionate kiss. Hun knew what it meant. _Thank you._

And Hun replied with a moan when Seunghyub's hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. 

Seunghyub broke the kiss and looked Hun in the eyes. "Let me take care of you now."

Hun's eyes got bigger, filled with want.

"Let's get this off," said Seunghyub and proceeded to pull Hun's shirt over his head. As soon as the fabric was out of the way, Seunghyub's hands roamed over Hun's body while his lips started to make more marks on Hun's neck to join the ones done earlier.

"Ah, Hyung..." Hun moaned when his dick rubbed against Seunghyub.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mhm..." Hun moved again and kept rocking against Seunghyub. His moves seemed hasty like he was running after pleasure but couldn't reach it.

Seunghyub's hands moved to Hun's hips to slow him down.

Hun whined and looked at him confused.

"Let me help you," Seunghyub's voice was soft but seductive, filled with promises he has yet to keep.

He moved Hun so he was only sitting over one of Seunghyub's thighs. "Ride my thigh." 

Hun moved while Seunghyub, with his hands still on Hun's hips, guided his hips in a steady rhythm.

"Ah- Yes, ah-" Hun moaned, but his moans quieted down when Seunghyub's lips found his once again.

Hun's hands were on Seunghyub's broad shoulders for support. But as the pleasure clouded all his senses, he melted into Seunghyub's kiss and found his hands in Seunghyub's hair.

Soon his pace began to quicken. Hun broke the kiss to catch his breath and moaned, throwing his had back.

Seunghyub thought he was absolutely beautiful like this. Caught in the pleasure of chasing his high, riding Seunghyub's muscled thigh.

"Hyung I'm- I'm close." he panted.

"That's right, Hun-ah, come for hyung."

Hun threw his head back when the orgasm hit him. Seunghyub watched closely to see every little detail of Hun reaching his high. He watched the way his muscles tightened, observed the motion of Hun's chest rising and falling as his hips moved a couple more times, riding out the pleasure.

Once he stopped, he sank into Seunghyub's arms like he lost all the strength of his body. Seunghyub's hands wrapped around the younger boy's body. "I got you."

"Thank you..." Hun whispered in Seunghyub's neck, still catching his breath.

This is what Seunghyub would come to Hun's room for. For pleasure and understanding. To take care of someone and get taken care of in return. He and Hun both needed that every once in awhile as they craved the closeness and warmth of another human being.

"You okay?" asked Seunghyub when Hun seemed to have come down from his high.

"I'm alright. This was just... a lot."

"Was it good?"

"... It was great."

"Thank God." Seunghyub laughed.

Hun finally moved his face away from Seunghyub's neck and looked into the other's eyes. Seunghyub laughed even harder seeing Hun's ruffled hair and heavy eyelids. 

Hun blushed and looked away when Seunghyub tried to fix his hair. When their eyes met again, they both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you made it here - thank you very much! Please leave a comment if you liked this or if you didn't. I appreciate all feedback <3


End file.
